Alien Pedan
is an alien from Ultraseven who came to Earth with the vanguard King Joe. *Subtitle: *Dail Subtitle: *Harlan Subtitle: History Ultraseven After the destruction of an oil tanker, stalking a woman high in military command, and assassinate a Self Defense Force member at an airport, the Ultra Garrison had to protect that same woman from assassination from a mercenary. As a submarine was patrolling Tokyo Bay four strange ships came after them. The submarine alerted an SOS and the Ultra Garrison came, but the mysterious ships each blasted a bolt of lightning, destroying the submarine and all who were aboard. As the Ultra Garrison went onto the harbor they noticed that the strange woman was running away from a strange man who took a medallion around her neck with a fishing hook and jumped into the water. The man explained himself saying he was trying to assassinate her because she was really one of many Alien Pendan agents and that he himself was an undercover agent. The agent showed the Ultra Garrison members an orb in the medallion saying it is used to summon a robot called King Joe, which Ultraseven heard is made of the extremely tough Pedantic Armor. However, even without the summoning device King Joe in the form of four ships headed out to attack a United Nations embassy. Even with the hidden gun turrets beneath the embassy nothing damaged King Joe or even caught his attention. Before King Joe could touch the embasst Ultraseven arrived to do battle with him. However, King Joe proved to be far more powerful than anticipated for nothing Ultraseven could do could so much as phase him. Between King Joe's electric shield blocking the Emelium Ray to the Pedantic Armor easily withstanding his punches and Eye Slugger it was only a matter of time before Ultraseven found himself pinned to the ground and about to receive a crippiling palm slam. King Joe executed three of these and proceeded to attacking the embassy when Ultraseven seemed unconscious. However, the hero lungged forward and knocked King Joe down. After King Joe was incapable of getting back up he turned into four ships again and fled with Ultraseven following him. A scientist came out of the embassy saying that he found a chemical that is highly reactive with Pedantic Armor and is the reason Alien Pedan was after him. The Ultra Garrison went on reconnaissance until they found the woman from before. Dan met with the alien telling him to give up for King Joe was out of his league, but the hero refused. Later that day the Ultra garrison disguised what to do next until the Alien Pedan agent came to their base to tell them she was nothing more than a puppet for the Alien Pedan and that they were heading for Earth with an invasion fleet. The woman lost consciousness and was taken to a sick room as the fleet was heading for Earth. At the same time King Joe was found in Tokyo Bay wrecking the local oil tankers. The Ultra Garrison came to the scene, but after nothing seemed to phase him Dan turned into Ultraseven once again. Even though Ultraseven was out maneuvering his enemy King Joe proved with his strength that he was still a force to reckon. However, once the Ultra Garrison loaded the special chemical into a missile launcher it was fired at King Joe, destroying him. The Alien Pedan saucer controlling him from the inside tried to escape, but was destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Without their leader or King Joe to lead them the Alien Pedan retreated to their home world. Trivia *Planet Pedan is a dark world, which why when the Alien Pedan saw Earth, they changed their goals from staving of a possible invasion from mankind to acquiring the planet for themselves. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey An army of time travelling Alien Pedan, whom called themselves as appeared in this series, trying to eliminate the Reionyx hybrids since their battle on Planet Hammer would threaten the residents of Planet Pedan in 50 years. In this series, the Pedan's put King Joe Black into mass production. Creating an army of them, as well as one King Joe Scarlet. A group of Pedan assembled to destroy the Reionyx, and started to pick off the Reiblood hybrids. When one of their members had tracked down Rei, sabotaged the ZAP station and proceeded to attack him, he was beaten by the Pendragon crew. But when the Station started to explode, the crew was forced to take the agent with them in the Space Pendragon, and interrogated him, but soon after the agent's comrades captured the vessel from their space station. However, soon after a Bemstar appeared from nowhere, forcing the Alien Pedan to retreat into space, leaving the Space Pendragon behind. Later, two interrupted Rei’s challenge against Dail, attacking the Reionyx. However, Rei sensed them coming and one by one easily beat them down. After Rei’s defeat by Grande, an entire squadron of Alien Pendan Reionyx Hunters descended, forcing the two Reionyx into retreat. The Alien Pedan continued searching for them but they could not find them. But they would eventually locate the Pendragon and attack it. However, Rei recovered and sent out Litra to fight them off but before she could even strike once, a powerful stream of flames consumed them, emanating from Grande’s Tyrant. Finally, the Alien Pedan had enough trouble and brought in reinforcements, the King Joe Blacks. Quickly killing Re-Dorako and Telesdon and their owners, the machines proved their worth. Later, with a King Joe Black, two Reionyx Hunters confronted Grande, demanding he handover his Battlenizer, only for him to summon his Red King to battle their King Joe Black. Red King proved unbelievably strong, throwing King Joe Black around like a rag doll. With one last kick, King Joe Black was completely crippled. Grande decided to spare the Alien Pedan with a warning, but they fired on him, but he managed to flee unharmed. However, after Rei and Dail left the Pendragon, an army of Reionyx Hunters confronted the crew. When Rei and Dail arrived at the Alien Pedan base, they were confronted by the Alien Pedan Commander and several Reionyx Hunters, then shown the captive Pendragon crew, who were trapped in a force field. After Dail was shot by the Commander, the Reionyx Hunters tried to stop him, only to be beaten down and Gomora summoned. As Dail tried to free the Pendragon crew, the rest of the Reionyx fired on him but were too late and soon, as they gave chase to the crew, were blasted by Litra’s fireballs. After the destruction of the King Joe Black army and the death of the Alien Pedan Queen, the remaining Reionyx Hunters fled Earth, disappearing into space. Trivia *Kato Kosei, the actor who played the Reiyonix hunter, Dail is the same person who played Dark Zagi's human form, Mitsuhiko Ishibori. *Commander Haran shares the same actress with Riko Saida, the fact that she is the superior to Dail is somewhat ironic. *The Reionyx Hunters were somewhat similar to Stormtroopers from the Star Wars Original Trilogy. *The Reionyx Hunter suits would be modified for the Chiburoids in Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman X Alien Pedan are mentioned but not seen in Episode #11 of Ultraman Orb. After King Joe lands on Earth and begins assaulting the planet, Guruman theorises that King Joe is being piloted by a group of Alien Pedan, after it is discovered that King Joe's armour has been reinforced with Pedanium. Data - Reionyx Hunters= aka. was the troop leader of the Reionyx Hunter. Stats *Height: 1.65 m *Weight: 49 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) Powers and Weapons *King Joe Scarlet: The classic gigantic mecha that was used by two members of their race in a plot to invade Earth had been modified with a red scarlet paintjob and mounted with a spear called Pedanium Lancer. But she was never seen in use as the robot was destroyed along with her base. *Station: Harlan had a huge space station equipped with a tractor beam and cloaking shields. This might also be the method for Harlan and her troops time travelling from the future can travel 50 years from the future. *Baton: Harlan had a baton though she never used it in combat. - Dail= Alien Pedan Dail aka. was a renegade Reionyx Hunter that joined the ZAP SPACY team. Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 86 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) Powers and Weapons *Armor: Like, all Reionyx Hunters, Dail was also outfitted with an armor he used during combats. *Blaster: Dail was equipped with powerful blaster rifles. *Teleportation: Dail can teleport at will using special bracelets. *Ship: Originally back on his days when serving the Reionyx Hunter army, Dail had rode a spaceship that can fire energy rays. *Mechanic Expert: While temporarily served the ZAP SPACY, Dail had mounted their Pendragon a Pedanium Laucher, the similar cannon that used by King Joe Black. - Troop= Alien Pedan Reionyx Hunters Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 50 kg *Origin: Planet Pedan (50 years from the future) Powers and Weapons *Armor: All Reionyx Hunters were outfitted with an armor they used during combats. *King Joe Black: The classic gigantic mecha that was used by two members of their race in a plot to invade Earth had been modified to mount with a rifle called Pedanium Launcher. *Blasters: Reionyx Hunters are equipped with powerful blaster rifles. *Teleportation: Reionyx Hunters can teleport at will using special bracelets. *Ship: Reionyx Hunters are armed with an army of spaceships that can fire energy rays. Alien_Pendan_NEO.png|Blasters }} }} Toy/Figure release info HG Ultra Series *Alien Pedan (Seven Generation) (HG Ultra Series, 2014) **Release Date: 2014/7/25 ***Shipping Date: 2014/11 (Estimated) **Material: PVC **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Size: About 75 mm **Made in: China As part of the "HG Ultra Series" gashapon toy celebration, three sets of aliens that had fought the Showa Ultras, Yapool Man, Alien Pedan and Black Directive was released. The set can be sold on available gashapon machines at Japan while shipping would be available in November 2014. Alien Pedan was released alongside with a table cockpit that used to pilot King Joe. Notes *The picture shown was a prototype as of the actual figure might appear to be different. *The Alien Pedan that was released in this set was a depiction from their silhouetted appearance in their series. Gallery 10 - commander haran.jpg|Commander Harlan reionics_hunter_dail.jpg|Reiyonix Hunter Dail Pedan.png Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraseven